Mark Davis
Mark Davis was a character appearing in Freddy vs. Jason portrayed by Brendan Fletcher. He was the fourteenth falling victim of the'' Freddy vs. Jason'' killing spree to die. His Story Mark Davis was a young man from Springwood, Ohio, who was born sometime around the year 1985. He was the younger brother of Bobby Davis whom he idolized. In 1999, Bobby allegedly committed suicide by slashing his wrists in the bath tub, which caused Mark to suffer a nervous breakdown and led to his commitment to the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. He spent the next four years there where he became friends with fellow troubled teen and roommate, Will Rollins. In 2003, Mark Davis and Will Rollins were in the line to receive their medication dosages from attending physician Kinsey Park. Mark asked him why he had to take Hypnocil and what would it do to him. Kinsey, sensing that Mark was merely baiting him, told him, "It keeps you nice and docile while I kick your little ass" which Mark replied, "I'm fine with that". Behind him in line was Will, who grew agitated when he noticed a TV special report relating to the home of former girlfriend, Lori Campbell. Later, Mark and Will sat in a general area where Will spoke about his concerns for Lori. While talking, another mental patient named Kurt tried to get Mark to play Checkers with him, but Mark told him that didn't like Checkers. He only enjoyed playing the card game Uno. As he put it, "Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you, man? I don't do Checkers. I'm an Uno guy, all right? So go grab the fucking Uno deck, and let's play, okay?" Mark and Will decided to break out of Westin Hills. To accomplish this however, they needed a security pass. Mark began acting like a true lunatic to capture Park's attention by pressing his bare bottom against the glass window of his office. Kinsey and an orderly grabbed Mark and injected him with Hypnocil. They took him back to the room he shared with Will Rollins and tossed him on the bed. Before leaving the room, Kinsey said, "Sweet dreams, monkey boy". What he didn't realize was that during the skirmish, Mark had managed to grab his I.D. badge, which enabled Will and he the ability to escape. Then, Mark had inherited his brother's custom van and they drove back to Springwood. Arriving the following morning, Mark went to Springwood High School where he found Lori Campbell nervously talking to her friends about the horrible man from her dreams and the fact that several people she knew were now dead. Will remembered this man from his dreams as well - Freddy Krueger. In a state of extreme agitation, he recounted the nursery rhyme that always signaled Freddy's impending arrival which made Lori even more scared. Then, Mark told her that the only way to escape the terror of her dreams was to stay awake. "Coffee! Make friends with it!" he shouted. Will Rollins appeared moments later and told Mark to calm down as he was frightening Lori. Two Springwood County deputies entered the school and chased Mark and Will away. They took off and went to the Springwood Library where they had hoped to learn more information about the man of their dreams. Mark began scanning through old microfiche files for information on Krueger. He was frustrated to find that all references to him had been removed from the old archives. Even the obituary for his late brother, whom he now believed had been one of Krueger's victims, was absent. It all began to make sense to him now. Mark realized that Freddy's power was determined by the fear that it engendered. If nobody remembered him or the reign of terror he was responsible for, then his power dwindled. Then, he correctly deduced that the adults of Springwood were trying to remove Freddy's power by removing all trace knowledge of him. This included the Westin Hills hospital staff dosing their patients with Hypnocil to prevent them from dreaming. Now that Mark had brought up the subject of Krueger at the high school, the fear was beginning to spread again. He woefully realized that he had screwed up the town's plan. Later, Mark returned home and stared at the photograph of his family. He lamented to himself, "You've always been there for me, bro." Feeling the need to sleep beginning to overwhelm him, Mark opened a bottle of Wake Aid. As he closed the door to the medicine cabinet however, he saw Freddy staring back at him in the mirror. It was at this point that Mark began to realize that it was too late. Then, he was asleep and dreaming which he dropped the Wake Aid and the last remaining tablet slipped down the drain. Turning around, he saw his dead brother sitting in a blood-filled bath tub. Although it looked like his brother, it was Freddy's voice that came through. Then, Freddy told him how everyone forgot about him and he needed Jason Voorhees to help everyone remember. But once Jason got started, there was no stopping him. Then, Freddy had metal wires grow from the floor and stab Mark through his feet, rooting him to the spot. He then turned the blood around him into a pool of snakes. Will and Lori drove up to Mark's house and they ran to the barred windows. They saw Mark asleep at his desk in his room and screamed to wake him up. Freddy told Mark that he needed him to pass on a message. When Mark refused, Freddy said, "I guess I'll have to pass on that message myself then, won't I?" He used his power to light Mark on fire. In the real world, Mark's back erupted in flames and he began spinning about the room. He shouted "Help me!" as slash marks appeared across his face. His shirt split open and upon his back were the blistered words, "Freddy's back" burned upon his back. Mark died at that moment. Notes & Trivia *The character of Mark Davis was created by director Ronny Yu and screenwriters Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. *Mark Davis is one of three four characters in Freddy vs Jason who is killed by Freddy Krueger. He is the only character killed by Freddy in the present timeline. The other Freddy victims, the little girl, Mrs. Campbell and Mark's brother, Bobby Davis, all died in flashback. Mark Davis is the only Krueger victim who was a teenager at the time of his death. *It is possible that Mark Davis may have been a student at Springwood High School given his age and relationship with other characters. Even though he does make an appearance at the school, there is nothing provided suggesting that he actually attended classes there. *His brother Bobby is the 1st and probably the only person who was having nightmares about Freddy to commit suicide. However, in the beginning of Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, it was mentioned that kids and teens died. Some of them were murdered by Freddy and others commited suicide, this may be because of Freddy as he murdered the ones who didn't commit suicide and the ones who did may have had dreams of him. *Mark never meets Jason Voorhees in the movie: Although Freddy mentions Jason while revealing his plan to Mark during his dream. Gallery Mark5.jpg|Mark's Death External links Wikias * * Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Westin Hills patients Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Freddy vs. Jason characters Category:Characters Category:Film characters